


The Yerkes-Dodson Law

by culturecoded



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Background Ezra Lyon/Finnegan Kazimir, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character Study, Focused on August, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Medicinal Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Stress, august is SO stressed someone please help them, author projects onto august, takes place before the hunter arrived in lunaris, the duty of an enforcer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturecoded/pseuds/culturecoded
Summary: The reports have been piling up, and August is having trouble keeping up with it all. But they couldn’t let it affect them. An Enforcer has duties, after all.





	The Yerkes-Dodson Law

**Author's Note:**

> “The Yerkes–Dodson law is an empirical relationship between [stress] and performance... The law dictates that performance increases with physiological or mental [stress], but only up to a point. When levels of [stress] become too high, performance decreases.” -Wikipedia

Ding… ding… dong. A cuckoo clock called, gentle as a windchime, yet the sound made August’s head pound, a Pavlovian response built up over several years. A flick of their hand and the enchanted wooden bird retreated into its gilded home inside the wall. They rubbed their eyes. Procrastinating. Hiding in the safety of their warm bed.

But the safety wouldn’t last forever. An Enforcer has duties, after all.

Breakfast was rushed as usual, comprised of a flurry of periwinkle light and the clinking of various utensils and cups. August took a piece of parchment from their desk as their magic became a muted whisper in the back of their mind, working on its own. Multitasking had never been their strong suit, but they’d been exercising their skills recently. They had to, as much as they would hate to admit it.

Recent events had caused the reports to pile up far faster than before. On top of that, Ezra had encountered a particularly tricky spell and asked the Enforcer for help. At first, it was no problem; every once in a while, they stayed up an hour or two later than they were used to. No big deal. Eventually, however, “an hour or two” became “until the wee hours of the morning”, and “once in a while” became “every night like clockwork”. As their free time dwindled, so too did their health.

Would they tell Ezra (or anyone else, for that matter) about this fact? Of course not. They couldn’t risk Ezra worrying about them. If they asked for help every time they got a little stressed, who knows what could happen to their reputation?

And yet, the stress was getting to them. Off in the distance, a songbird called, welcoming the breaking dawn. The song startled August, and their magic stuttered. Shit. Shit. The teacup, previously suspended by soft light, tumbled to the floor, splashing boiling liquid on their right hand. Luckily, their report remained unscathed, but that was the least of their worries. They had used the last of their goldenseal weeks ago, and a scald this painful would hinder their writing ability. 

Ezra had the herbs they needed. But… Waking Ezra this early in the morning? They’d have more luck disturbing a hibernating bear. But the throbbing in their hand was increasing by the second, and their work wouldn’t complete itself. 

Turns out, the hibernating bear comment may have held more truth than they realized. Ezra’s door was firmly locked, not even a single hint of light visible in the windows. Breaking in would be uncouth, not to mention painful with their injury. Even so, they knocked politely on the door, stalling for time.

A moment or so later, to their surprise, the door cracked. “August?”

Oh. Ezra’s resident vampire. Of course Finn is mysteriously elusive when it’s inconvenient for August, but decides to show up the moment they didn’t want someone else reading their mind. “Good morning, Finn. May I come inside?”

Finn opened the door fully. “You’re always welcome here, August. You’re up early, did something happen?”

“I could say the same for yourself,” they responded, dodging the question.

“Well, I have an excuse,” Finn retorted, closing the door behind August. “Do you need Ezra? He’s home, just sleeping. Or can I get you something? I’m not the best at witchcraft, but I can give you… like, crystals or something?” 

“Do you know where the healing herbs are? Specifically goldenseal, but any will do,” they said, clasping their hands behind their back. As an afterthought, August cast a quick spell to guard their thoughts from reaching Finn. They knew Finn wouldn’t read their mind without consent or a good reason, but… If their thoughts got too loud, he wouldn’t have a choice.

The vampire’s eyes narrowed minutely. If August had blinked, they would’ve missed it. “No clue, sorry. I’ll get Ezra.” Clearly, he hadn’t missed the flickering of their eyes, the faint glow of their hand. A vampire doesn’t miss. They could read even the slightest twitch of muscle, catch of breath, hesitation before speaking. August was a fool to hope Finn wouldn’t notice. Even so, he didn’t press the issue, choosing instead to climb upstairs with inhumanly gentle feet.

A few minutes later, Ezra stepped down the stairs with heavy limbs, his voice still slurred from sleep. “Gus, ‘morning… ‘S everything alright? Finn said you need… hm, healing herbs, was it?” Mage-lights throughout the shop flickered to life with a wave of the witch’s hand.

“Yes, I’m out of goldenseal. I figured I should have some on hand in case I need it,” they said cooly, keeping their right hand behind their back.

Ezra’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’ve been out for a while, why now? And at this hour?” August knew very well that Ezra wasn’t stupid, but they hoped he would be too polite to say anything. “It’s barely dawn, Gus, what happened?” 

August flinched, removing their hand from its place behind them. “It’s just a burn, Ezra, don’t worry.”

Emerald eyes flashed with worry, and Ezra stepped close. “Gus, you should’ve said so. Let me heal it,” the witch said, his eyes already beginning to glow.

“You don’t have to.”

“Please, August.” Ever so gently, Ezra’s glowing fingertips brushed August’s wrist. They didn’t retract. The strain in Ezra’s voice was impossible to ignore, and they submitted, averting their eyes. “Gus, why didn’t you tell me? What happened?”

Absentmindedly, August realized they hadn’t even tied their hair back. They put their left hand to their eyes. “I-I just spilled tea on myself. Really, it’s alright,” they said a moment or two too late. 

Ezra’s eyes returned to their natural emerald and brushed the back of August’s hand. “It’s my pleasure, Gus, seriously. I’ll get you that goldenseal. On the house.” He ducked behind his table with a wink before August could protest, resurfacing a few moments later with a small wicker basket wrapped with a gold ribbon. 

August sifted through the contents, identifying goldenseal, lavender, eucalyptus, and an obsidian crystal. “Ezra, I can’t take this--”

“I insist. Consider it payment for helping me around here for the past few days. You deserve it, Gus.” Ezra’s eyes averted for a split second. “Gus, you know you can talk to me, right? You haven’t been the same recently… I’m worried.”

August’s stomach fell. Ezra was no mind reader, but he had their tells down cold. He could see the way their eyes faltered from a half-mile away, hear their stutter over the roar of a crowd. The witch’s empathy was unmatchable, and the sincerity of his voice couldn’t be ignored, despite how badly they wanted to. They took a deep breath, deciding to partially show his predicament. “As I’m sure you know, recent… events have caused my duties to increase. I’m simply doing my job, Ezra. I’ll be back to normal in no time.”

Ezra, of course, didn’t believe that for a second, if the furrowing of his eyebrows was any indication. “Take care, August.”

They inclined their head and briskly left the shop, wicker basket heavy on their arm.

~~~

Periwinkle light pulsed rhythmically throughout the Enforcer General’s office, curling in vines over every surface. The magic stuttered on every curse, every drop of a quill, every frustrated ripping of parchment. Ink trickled down the leg of the gilded desk, and shreds of paper brushed the floor.

The tension could be cut with a butter knife. Every muscle, every tendon in August’s body was wound like a spring waiting to pop. The reports piled exponentially. A hunter claims to have seen a beast and requests a full search for it. Revoked. Vampire sightings near a witches shop. Revoked. A new hunter joining the force. Signed. The death of 2 hunters. Acknowledged. It all blended together within August’s psyche, an endless drone of words losing their meaning. Signed. Revoked. Acknowledged. Confidential. 

None of it mattered. They just needed them done. 

On frustrated impulse, they clenched their fist and pounded it hard against their desk, sending an arc of light towards the ceiling. The magic blossoming around the room stuttered, alternating between dangerously bright and nothing at all, before simmering back to normal. They glanced down. A quill, previously being used to sign a notice, had snapped under their fist. 

A chuckle, almost manic, escaped their lips. They laughed like that for a minute or two, breathless and pained, curled into their own body with their face in their hand. The heels of their boots connected with their seat, and they hugged their legs, manic laughter shifting into something panicked. Hyperventilating. All around them, their magic pulsed faster, brighter, mocking them. It grew from a quiet whisper in the back of their mind to a cacophony, begging for their attention. Their unwavering attention. The room became a box of light, pure light, an endless abyss of white drawing in, closer, closer, until—

Until a knock at their door distracted them long enough to reign their magic in, straighten their back, and sweep the broken quill into the trash can. “Come in?”

“You’re having a fireworks show without me, General? I’m hurt,” Piper said, entering the room with feigned betrayal. 

Their magic must have been shining through the crack under the door. Careless. “Meriman, what do you want?” they said, attempting to keep the tremor out of their voice.

Piper shrugged. “I’m not assigned to anything right now so I figured I’d check on everyone’s favorite Enforcer General. Not that you’d need my help, but,” she shrugged again, clearly not having rehearsed her speech, “I thought I’d ask anyway.”

Their answer came automatic, second-nature. “While I appreciate the offer, Meriman, I am in no need of assistance right now. I’m sure you can find someone else to bother in your boredom.” Their fingers tapped on their desk, still trembling from the panic attack.

She flinched, her smile falling flat. Her voice shifted into what sounded like genuine concern. “General, with all due respect, you’ve been working yourself to the bone recently. Everyone knows how hard you’ve been working, and we’re all proud of you, of course, how could we not be, but you’re…” she gesticulated vaguely, “dammit, Willenheim, you’re exhausted. And don’t try to lie to me and tell me you’re fine. We all know you aren't. Please, get some rest, if you can.” She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, as if the sudden vulnerability was deeply embarrassing.

They didn’t know how to respond to that. Ezra had said something similar earlier that morning, but he was far too polite to be as blunt as Piper. August knew they cared, but… It felt less like a comforting embrace and more of a thorn in their side. “Meriman, I’ll only say this once. My duties are mine and mine alone. A little stress won’t be the death of me.” 

But it will make you wither slowly, slowly, until you have nothing left. A starvation of the soul, a slow-acting poison from which you have little chance of recovery. Is that what you want?

Even though the voice came from the back of their own head, August couldn’t answer that.

Piper wasn’t having it, fists clenched beside her. “‘A little stress’? General, are you out of your mind? You look horrible. You’ve been staying up all night working, haven’t you? Is that what you call ‘a little stress’?”

As much as they wanted to deny her words, they couldn’t. There was a spot on their desk that wasn’t covered in ink or parchment, and the pristine glass shot them a reflection. Dark bags hung under their eyes, which were half lidded. Red-bitten lips curled downward of their own accord. Their hair, which had been tied neatly in a bun, was frazzled, strands coming loose every few minutes.

A disgusting, disappointing mess.

Their chair creaked loudly as they dropped into it, rubbing their eyes with their right hand. “You can’t help me, Piper. Even if I wanted you to, these are responsibilities for an Enforcer.” She began to protest but they silenced her with a raised hand. “You’re wasting my time and increasing my headache. Bother someone else.” The kicked-puppy look on Piper’s face cut August deep in their heart, but their hand glowed strongly and the door slammed shut in Piper’s face.

From a drawer on their desk, August pulled out a small vial. The liquid inside could pass as water, even if the viscosity was somewhat thicker and harder to swallow. Regardless, they uncorked it and gracelessly knocked the liquid back, shuddering at the taste, before picking another quill out of their drawer. They couldn’t dwell on Piper’s words, or Ezra’s for that matter, despite the ugly crack threading through August’s willpower.

An Enforcer has duties, after all.

~~~

Hey Gus! Me and Finn made a big batch of cookies. Stop by the shop anytime you like and we’ll share them with you! ~Ezra

The note, which had been written in a delicate script on mint stationery paper and tacked to their door, had caught August entirely by surprise. The gesture warmed their heart, and their mouth watered at the idea of Ezra’s famous cookies, but only for a second. 

They’re still busy. Their work will have to extend past their paid hours as it has every day for the past couple of weeks. They didn’t have the time for something like this. A stack of reports were waiting for them in their home office.

Not only that, but you don’t deserve a break. 

They shook their head violently, attempting to quell the thought. Normally, they could control their intrusive thoughts with relative ease, but with the amount of weight on their shoulders, submitting was the least painful option. The voice niggled at the back of their mind for hours as they worked. Weak, failure, invalid, disappointment, coward… 

As the sun tucked its final rays below the horizon, August shattered.

Perhaps it was from the effects of the vial they drank in the office. It could have been because of their inner intrusive thoughts. Maybe, even, the memory of Piper and Ezra’s words caused the camel’s back to break. I’m worried, Gus. Dammit, Willenheim, you’re exhausted. General, you look horrible. Their words rattled inside their skull along with their own intrusive thoughts, caused August’s willpower to splinter, deepening the crack until it broke into countless pieces.

The room glowed yet again, pulsing in time with their erratic heartbeat. Screaming. Trembling hands covered their ears, knotting their hair between their fingers, their bun unravelled and forgotten long ago. Their own sobs could barely be heard over the blood pounding in their ears. 

It won’t stop. It won’t stop. Please, something, anything, make it stop.

Their body rocked against their will, and they screwed their eyes open a degree. There, framed by August’s lilac magic and his own aquamarine, a very concerned Ezra kneeled over August’s body. They could barely understand his words, but body language told them everything they needed to know. Ezra’s shoulders were tense, the muscles in his thin forearms taught and woven with blue-green light. His eyes frantically searched August for any signs of injury or struggle, leaving faint green trails of green. Ever so slowly, the room shifted from bright white to glowing lavender to a soft blue-violet. 

As soon as August could hear again, Ezra spoke. “Gus, oh gods, what happened? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m—“ they choked on the word “fine”, knowing damn well Ezra wasn’t an idiot, “Ezra, I don’t, I, I can’t…”

Ezra’s eyes welled over. “Gus… Is it okay if I hug you?” They shook their head quickly. “That’s okay, Gus, breathe. Breathe, just like that, you’re gonna be okay—“

“Ezra, I’m not okay, I’m not, I can’t do this, I’m a failure, How can I— how can I be an Enforcer if, if something like this destroys me this much?”

“Absolutely everyone cracks under stress, August,” Ezra said, his voice kind but forceful. “You’re an amazing human, but you are human. There’s not a single human on this earth that doesn’t have a breaking point.” 

Unable to stop, August’s emotions spilled over, like the uncorking of champagne. “I’m making zero progress, Ezra. None. Every day I think I’m doing better, that I have enough done for the day, but—“ they choked on a sob, “every day I get more and more and more. More every day. If I complete 75 out of 200 papers in one day, I get 100 new ones the next day. I’m stuck in a debt I can’t escape, and it’s all because I can’t handle the responsibility of being an Enforcer.”

Somehow, Ezra smiled, eyes filling with adoration that August had never seen before. “August, listen to me when I say this. You can scan me for lies, if you want to, but I can assure you I wouldn’t lie. You are one of the most amazing humans I’ve ever met. Your magic is incredible, you’re a kickass leader, you’ve protected Lunaris than any other Enforcer in history. I’m so incredibly lucky to call you my friend, Gus. You don’t need to be perfect to be worthy of love.”

August, lost for words, rested their head against the floor. Inhale, exhale. They didn’t need to run a lie detecting spell to know Ezra’s words were as genuine as ever. Somewhere in August’s peripheral, green magic flickered to life, tidying some of the mess they had made in their mania. Only one thing crossed their mind in that very moment. “I might take you up on your cookie offer,” they said, their voice weak. 

Ezra laughed lightly, black and white hair shifting in the light. “I was hoping you’d say that. Finn put extra effort this time.”

Grateful for the change of atmosphere, August smiled weakly. “Finn made them? Might have to reconsider, then…”

“Oh, come on, he’s not that bad.”

“Only because he spent too much time learning from you.” Ezra’s face colored at that, and August couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously, thank you. I don’t know what I would have done had you not shown up.”

Ezra stood carefully, offering August a hand. “That’s a question we don’t need the answer to, Gus. Come on, Finn’s dying for you to try his cookies.”

The two witches walked back to Ezra’s shop, and while the burden had not completely left August’s shoulders, their magic had retreated to a breathy whisper in the back of their mind, and with it, so too did their anxiety. 

An Enforcer had duties, but they could wait, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a vent. summer homework has been kicking my ass recently, and i wanted to project my stress onto a character. so, lo and behold, august is stressed too. i love this game with all my heart and i hope it gets the recognition it deserves.


End file.
